The brightest witch of your age
by LupinGranger
Summary: After witnessing a scene in the library between Tonks and Lupin, Hermione doesn't know what to do with herself any more. I don't own any of the characters, it's all JK Rowling of course.


Of course it had been to good to be true, how could she have been so stupid?  
>Hermione shook her head in disbelief, she could've known from the start this wasn't going to work out. Her mind worked liked crazy, while her heart beat in a rapid pace.<br>Everything had gone wrong, everything had been ruined. This morning all had been well, but now her whole world had collapsed. _After all, a kiss was just a kiss._ He hated him for making it out to be more. He hated him for having done this to her. Of course this was why no one was allowed to know about them. Lupin didn't want to quit fooling around with Tonks, this explained it all. She couldn't comprehend how this had gotten into him, this wasn't the Lupin she knew. This was not the Lupin she kissed for the first time, during their summer break.

Tomorrow they were going to celebrate Christmas, which explained why they were all together. All former Order members and the whole Weasley family had come together at Grimmauld Place. Of course the pair saw each other daily at Hogwarts, where he had taken back his former position as a Defense Against the Dark arts teacher, while she was his apprentice.  
>Next year she was going to be teaching the first and second years, she crinched at the idea of having to work with him again. Of course they'd both be able to be professional, but she knew it'd hurt. Especially if he and Tonks would come out as a couple. Everyone would be happy for them, she knew. The happiness her and Lupin were never showered with, just because he had been keeping it off to tell everybody. Four months ago this whole thing had started. The witch smiled warily at the memory.<p>

0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

(4 months earlier)

She had been reading for the past hour when the book was suddenly snapped from her hands.  
>Before she could say anything she looked up in the smiling face of Remus Lupin, her former professor. The one she had always harboured feelings for, even when they had never been answered.<br>"Seriously, this again?" he asked, a sly grin spread across his features.  
>"What's wrong with 'this', may I ask?"<p>

She smiled at him, because she knew what he was going to say, she knew he was right.  
>"How many times have you read this one 'Mione? I think this is the tenth time I've catched you reading this. And I've known you for eight years now. The content won't change y'know."<br>There was no way she could ignore the teasing in his words, but there was something more to it. Hermione shook her head at the tought, it was only wishful thinking. He wasn't flirting with her, this was only mockery. He was -and never would be- interested in her the way she'd want him to be. She knew that, but sometimes her former schoolgirl crush hit her hard again.  
>Actually, that happened almost everytime Remus smiled or winked at her. Everytime they were having a conversation, her mind went places it really shouldn't be going.<br>"What are you shaking your head for? Having mental conversations with yourself?"

He came to sit down next to her, maybe a bit too close, but she really didn't mind.  
>Hermione playfully slapped his arm, which only caused for his smile to grow bigger.<br>There was a twinkle in his eyes she was most fond of, it only appeared when he was genuinely happy or at ease. She was surprised and pleased that it was there when he was near her.  
>"Where is everyone?" she then asked, her voice sounded a bit hoarse, the nerves got the best of her. His eyes widened in surprise because of the sound. Her stomach was tied in knots, only because he was sitting so close to her. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek and it made her heart flutter. She shifted closer to him and in one swift movement he had wrapped his arm around her shoulder. As if they always sat like this, as if this was normal behaviour for them. And even though it wasn't, she wouldn't mind if it would be.<br>"Hermione..." he whispered huskily, his voice now hoarse as well. It was almost like she could feel how nervous Remus was, because she most certainly was too. Before she could say or do anything more, he had already pressed his lips against hers. Hastily, as if he was afraid she was going to jerk away or push him back. But when he noticed she did neither of those things, he felt himself ease into the kiss. Her hands found his hair and she messed with it as the kiss deepened. His tongue darted between her opened lips and he moved his hands to her waist.  
>Suddenly he grabbed her and moved her across his lap, she left out a soft moan as his hands caressed her back. She started straddling him, when he growled in response he stopped the kiss. He opened his eyes to look at the young witch in front of him, her face was flushed red.<br>There was a smile plastered across her face he could only call provocative, as if she knew exactly what he wanted. And she looked determined to not let him leave the library without giving it to him.  
>"Later 'Mione, later. Take it easy." he whispered, she nodded and hungrily kissed him again.<br>Again, the kiss deepened way too fast. This time Remus couldn't bring himself to stopping her, not that she seemed to mind. Everything about this felt perfect, he had been wanting to kiss her for ages now. He didn't want to stop now that it was finally happening, but he didn't want to move too fast either. Lupin felt as if he was a traditional man, he didn't want to take advantage of her in any way. Her hands found the buttons of his white shirt, he didn't stop her when he felt her fingers slowly unbottoning. He figured that she wanted this too, so he let his hands dissappear under her T-shirt and freely roam there. Her skin was warm and they moaned in unison because of the contact. It wasn't until they heard someone in the hallway that they broke apart. She kissed him one more time and then she sat herself beside him again. Teasingly she put her legs on his lap, he stroked her calf as he was lost in thought.  
>"Can I have my book back?" she had asked, biting her lip, pretending to be shy.<p>

"We need to finish this later." he had growled at her, she had nodded in approval.  
>From then on their relationship had evolved, secretly sleeping in one another's rooms as if they were teenagers. She had wanted to tell everyone at Hogwarts when they got there after summer break, but he had asked her to wait a bit more. Until she was actually serious about them. Even after repeatedly telling him that she wasn't planning on leaving any time soon, he had always told her the same.<br>"Later 'Mione." he had said, every single time. 

0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

"Later 'Mione..." she whispered to herself, tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the exact sound of his voice when pronouncing these words.  
>It wasn't until now she fully understood them, later was never going to become 'now'.<br>Now she realised that it had never been about her not being sure of them together, it had always been about him not being serious. Him not being faithful. Somewhere in the back of her head, there was a voice that told her that all of this was utter bullocks.  
>For some reason she had this feeling that this wasn't all really happening, she just couldn't believe that Remus could've done this to her. He was the last man she would've expected cheating from, she simply couldn't get her mind around it. Then she shook her head, almost violently. Of course this was really happening, she had caught them. She had watched with her own eyes as Tonks kissed Lupin, there was no doubting that.<br>There was a soft knock on the door, a weird feeling took over. Partially she wanted it to be him, she wanted to keep on to this memory of Remus as a caring partner. But on the other hand, Hermione didn't feel like facing him. He had betrayed her trust and it'd take a long time to recover from that. Once the first shock had passed, she was going to end it between them.  
>Once and for all. She would never be able to forgive him this, let alone forget.<br>"Hermione..." she heard his pleading voice, it was shaking. Had he been crying? Was he hurt?  
><em>He should've tought about that before kissing with someone else.<em>

"What is it?" she asked, carefully controlling her voice, making sure it didn't tremble.  
>"Dinner's served." he stated simply.<br>"It'd be nice of you if you'd excuse me." she answered, then he remained silent for some time.  
>"Darling, please come out."<p>

She fought hard against the tears, Hermione could help but think about how many times he must've called Tonks _his darling_. She didn't say anything until she found her composure again.  
>"Leave me alone Remus." <p>

It was silent at the other end of the door for a good few minutes, then she heard another knock. Before she could yell at him to go away, someone had already opened the door.  
>Remus didn't appear in the doorway, it was the other person Hermione despised most at the moment. The other side of the same coin, the third part of the love triangle they apparently all had been part of. Without knowing, without their consent. Or so Hermione thought.<br>Maybe Tonks had been fully aware of the situation, maybe neither of them two had bothered telling Hermione the full truth. Of course the possibilities were endless.  
>"Let me explain." the woman requested, Hermione nodded as a sign she could continue.<br>"Please, don't give Remus such a hard time."

_And why shouldn't I? Because you've already done that? Who gives you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do?  
><em>Hermione swallowed hard, Tonks ignored it and opened her mouth to speak again.  
>"It really wasn't what you thought it was Hermione. Really, it was not."<p>

"It never is." Hermione had a hard time saying those words, it hurt.  
>"I was the one who kissed Remus."<p>

"Someone's gotta start. I bet he initiated it the first time. He did the same with me."

"No Hermione, you don't understand."  
>"Enlighten me." she couldn't help but sound sarcastic.<br>"Remus had nothing to do with it... He was reading in the library on his own and I joined him.  
>He didn't say anything and didn't even acknowledge my presence at first, probably because he was to busy reading. Then he rose and noticed me, so he asked me if I wanted anything to drink. As he stood there in front of me, I got up on my feet and kissed him. That's what you saw. He immediately pushed me away, but then you had already fled. I am so sorry."<br>Tonks coughed nervously and looked up to Hermione, tears glistening in her eyes.  
>The other witch remained silent, trying to process this new bit of information.<br>_She could've known. Remus would never do something like this to her. Why would he?_

"He made it quite clear that he would never be interested in me. He said you two were pretty serious about it all. I had no idea Hermione and I am sorry."

Hermione hadn't even heard the end of that sentence, only one word had stuck.  
>"Serious? He said that?"<br>Tonks nodded, a pained smile on her face, Hermione felt sorry for her, but she couldn't help but feel happy and relieved as well. Remus Lupin was serious about their relationship.

She coughed and looked up to Hermione, tears glistening in her eyes.  
>"Where is he?" Hermione breathed, Tonks shrugged.<br>"Still in the library I guess. He's waiting for you."

After that she went to the door and opened it up, before she left she turned around once more.  
>"He's a good man Remus Lupin. He is really fond of you Hermione. Don't let him go."<p>

Before she could even say anything else the other woman had already fled and Hermione was left with her thoughts. Of course it had been childish of her, she should've let him explain what had really happened. But she was too hurt and overwhelmed to think straight, surely he'd understand. _Communication is key Hermione_, the words from her father echoed in her head.

She left her room and went down the stairs, she could hear laughter coming from the livingroom. Later her and Remus would join, apart from each other but constantly smiling at one another knowingly. In the past months they had always done that. They had attented public appearances apart physically, but together at heart. Constantly glancing at each other and stealing kisses in dark chambers and shadows. Grimmauld Place held many shadows, before their first kiss they both had hated that, but now it was quite handy.  
>When she got in the library she stopped in her tracks as she saw him, he was holding a book but wasn't really reading. She could see how his eyes darted to unknown places way too fast, he wasn't concentrating at all and felt sorry for him. Because she was the reason behind it all.<br>When she saw the cover of the book he was reading a smile spread across her face, she silently walked up to him, it wasn't until she was right in front of him that he looked up.  
>"That again?" she asked teasingly, he left out a shuddering breath, obviously relieved.<br>She went to sit next to him and placed her head on his shoulder, he put an arm around her waist.

"I am sorry." they said at the same time, it was followed by silent laughter.  
>"I should've let you explain. But I was too overwhelmed. I should've known you'd never do such a thing to me."<br>"I thought you were the brightest witch of your age." he said teasingly, she chuckled.  
>"Com'ere you." Remus said softly, before pulling Hermione in a tight embrace.<br>"So, Tonks said that you were serious about us." she carefully brought up, Hermione felt him tense up around her.  
>"I did. Because – I thought, I hoped that it was the case."<p>

His hand searched for hers and then their fingers intertwined, he gave it a squeeze.  
>"Of course." she answered, kissing his neck, which made him growl.<br>"Dinner's ready!"  
>They both got up at the sound of Molly's voice, together they walked to the dining room.<br>When they got there everyone was already seated, they all looked at Remus and Hermione with surprise smeared across their faces. It wasn't until then that Hermione realised they were still holding hands, she wanted to let her hand slip out of her older partners fingers, but he held on tight. Then he carefully kissed the top of her head, a sly smile on his face.  
>Ron's mouth was open wide, but there was a smug smile around Harry's lips.<br>"I told you Ron! That's two galleons for me, I knew they were dating!"

"For how long exactly?" Arthur carefully asked, Hermione looked up at Remus.  
>"Four months and 15 days." he answered proudly, she was surprised that he knew.<br>"Damnit! I had my money in on five months." Fred exclaimed, Ginny opened her hand, waiting for the money that her older brother owed her. Suddenly Remus and Hermione noticed how everyone owed someone else money.  
>"If I had known there were so many bets on us, I would've told them earlier." Hermione said, she went to sit down at one of the empty chairs. Remus followed and sat down next to her, he gave her thigh an affectionate squeeze and kissed her temple.<br>"I love you." he spoke softly, causing Hermione's heart to skip a beat.

"Ditto." she spoke, he smiled genuinely at her.  
>She looked up to him and could read in his eyes that he was more than serious about this.<br>Hermione kissed him on his lips and teasingly licked his upper lip, causing him to force back a moan. After all, they were still in public, his voice was low and sensuous when he spoke again.  
>"Let's take this upstairs, they're all to busy anyways." <em><br>_


End file.
